Being the Villain
by LovelyGucci
Summary: "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me." It's Ralph's turn to pass the message on. Ralph/Elsa


Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Wreck-It-Ralph!

A/N: So here's my crossover one-shot! I love both movies so I thought it be cute for a little fluff fest between Elsa and Ralph! Please Review!

Wreck-It-Ralph/Frozen Crossover

* * *

There was always immense buzzing going around Game Central whenever a new game was plugged in. The excitement was always in guessing what kind of game it would turn out to be. Would it be a dancing game like _Dance Dance Revolution_? Or maybe an arcade-type fighting game like _Street Fighter_? Wreck-It-Ralph wasn't exactly sure but it didn't worry him too much. The other characters that frequented Game Central didn't treat him like a villain anymore but new game characters were still slightly weary of him upon first impressions. There didn't seem to be anything he could do to change that.

When Ralph went to visit his adorable friend, Vanellope, in her game, the other children were gossiping excitedly about the new game. This piqued his interest since he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hey, kid," Ralph started. "What do you know about this new game?"

Vanellope shrugged. She still remained president of Sugar Rush and it fit the kid. She was a good leader to those in the game. She loved what she did, racing and beating the others, and the other characters loved her too. "There's a princess in it and some villain with snow powers."

Ralph nodded. "Another villain, huh?"

"Yep," Vanellope said. She added a few more candy touches to her car as she spoke to her friend again. "The game has something about the villain covering the kingdom in an eternal winter and the princess having to fix everything. I'm just glad the hero is a girl for once. It's empowering!"

Ralph scratched his chin with his gigantic hand thoughtfully. "That sounds a lot like my game."

"Everyone's just excited to have a new princess coming to Game Central. I don't know what the big deal is. President is funner than princess!"

"Uh...'funner' isn't a word."

Vanellope scoffed. "Whatever."

The gossiping didn't end until the game was plugged in. It turned out the game was called _Frozen_ and it was about a princess named Anna who teamed up with a mountain man named Kristoff to stop an eternal winter from engulfing the kingdom. The winter was brought on by the princess's sister who needed to be stopped. It sounded simple enough- and the high definition was amazing.

The main characters of the game were welcomed almost immediately. Ralph never met them but they seemed friendly enough. Princess Anna was the main character that the gamers played as. She was really cute- a young teen princess with strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Freckles sprinkled her nose and she had a sweet personality to match her adorable look. Kristoff played her on-screen/off-screen love interest. He was a mountain man that tagged behind the player during the game and helped fend off wolves and giant monster snowmen. He was ruggedly handsome and was as friendly as Anna. They made a good pair and their game was an instant hit.

After about a month of being plugged in, everyone had yet to meet the villain of the game. When asked, Anna became very defensive and wouldn't give much information except that they were sisters and that she loved her dearly. She was a misunderstood villain. Who could relate to that better than Ralph?

The majority of the villains in Game Central were gathered together for their weekly meeting of Bad Guys Anon. They assembled in Ralph's new apartment in his game _Fix-It-Felix Jr_. He was slightly excited because he went out of his way to extend an invitation to _Frozen_'s villain. They were going to help her adjust to life as a villain. Unfortunately, she never showed. The meeting went on without her but Ralph was disappointed. She probably needed this like he had last year.

Ralph sighed. After the meeting was adjourned, he left his apartment with every intention of heading to _Tappers_ for a drink. He didn't make it though. On his way to the small train car, which would lead out of his game, he saw a girl standing there. She was…stunningly beautiful. She was pale with white blond hair braided down her back. She was wearing an elegant blue dress that looked like it was made out of ice.

"Whoa…" Ralph mumbled. He absentmindedly brushed back his hair and adjusted his overalls the best he could before approaching her. "Uh…hi…"

The girl jumped at his voice and instinctively took a step away from him. She had a fearful look on her face but she was still striking. Ralph felt slightly disheartened. Of course, she would be afraid of him. Usually people were.

She tucked a strand of light hair behind her ear. "I'm here for the…villain meeting." She stood up straight now trying to look regal and elegant. She succeeded.

"Uh…" Ralph scratched his head. "The meeting's over. Everyone's gone."

The girl's bright blue eyes widened. "Oh, I see. It's…just hard to come to terms with this whole villain thing."

Ralph nodded. "Yeah, it's…rough." Ralph tried not to groan at his inarticulate choice of words. To make matters worse, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm heading to _Tappers_. Come with me?" Once he realized what he said he immediately backtracked. He waved his huge hands in front of him nervously and practically yelled, "I mean, only if you want to! You don't have to! Most people don't like being around me anyway because I'm big, and mean, and I smell bad. Not to mention I'm the bad guy here in _Fix-It-Felix Jr. _Who wants to be with the bad guy?"

She giggled at him. "Sure."

Ralph blinked at the unexpected response. He grinned widely and settled in the train car behind her. "I'm Ralph, by the way. Wreck-It-Ralph. I, uh…I like to wreck things. That makes me the bad guy here."

"My name is Princess-er- Queen Elsa. I'm known as the Snow Queen since I engulfed the kingdom in an eternal winter. That makes me a monster in my game."

"Wait, you're a Queen and they call you a monster?" Ralph asked, perplexed.

She didn't answer. She stared at her twiddling thumbs and Ralph couldn't help but notice how perfect her fingers looked. He wanted to palm his head in irritation at gawking at something as trivial as her lovely, thin fingers.

"But you're not really a monster," he covered. "I can tell."

"How would you know?" she asked. A pained expression crossed her features and he knew he had to make her feel better.

Ralph offered her a reassuring smile before replying, "I just know."

His heart fluttered when he saw her beam. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

When they made it to Game Central, everyone was in shock when they say Ralph with this beautiful woman. She really was stunning and regal but the awkward and uncomfortable vibe she was giving off made him think that she didn't think so. It was hard to believe that anyone could think that she was actually a villain.

As they were going to enter_ Tappers_, she placed her small hand on his arm, drawing his attention. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked. Ralph raised an eyebrow in question and followed her into her game.

He knew that she was a queen and that her kingdom was covered with ice, but they entered her kingdom in summer and it was quaint and comfortable. After he was formally introduced to her sister, the heroine of the game, they made their way up to the North Mountain where an ice palace was looming over everything. But not in a menacing way. It was very impressive and Ralph couldn't help but gawk. It was completely made out of ice.

"This is where I live," she told him. "It's where I can be alone and free and not worry about hurting anyone."

"Whoa…did you make this place?"

Elsa giggled. She lifted her hand and formed a snowball out of thin air. "It's a power I was programmed with. It's beautiful in its own right but it's what makes the others fear me." She tossed the snowball playfully at him and it hit him on the front of his overalls.

Ralph laughed and scooped up a huge snowball that fit easily in his oversized hands. He threw it at her but she disintegrated it easily with a swipe of her hand.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ralph joked.

A spirited snowball fight began between the two of them. Elsa had the advantage even though Ralph was so much bigger than her but they had a great time together. Elsa hadn't laughed that much in such a long time and this was the first time Ralph had actually spent time with someone who wasn't Vanellope…or the garbage where he used to live.

"I never knew I could have this much fun," Elsa commented. "Especially with someone who wasn't my sister."

Ralph agreed. "Me either…well I don't know your sister."

"I think you are the first person besides my family who didn't think of me as a monster."

"Being the villain is just part of the game, but it doesn't define you as a person. That's something they teach you at Bad Guys Anon. And it helps, having friends there for you," Ralph said.

Elsa grinned from ear to ear. She must have been happy because she was practically glowing. If anyone had told Ralph that he, the villain in the game Fix-It-Felix Jr., would be sitting next to a beautiful queen, making her feel better about herself, he wouldn't believe it. He was glad he was though. There was something special about her and he wanted to make her happy.

"Thank you, Ralph," Elsa said. She leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on the cheek. "This is probably the first time I've been glad to be a villain."


End file.
